helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
MADAYADE
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 |released = November 5, 2008 November 19, 2008 (Single V) November 29, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 12:01 |Last = Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance 17th Single (2008) |Next = Dakishimete Dakishimete 19th Single (2009) }} (There's Still Time) is the 18th single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The single reached #6 on the Oricon charts and charted for three weeks, selling 25,469 copies. The single V sold a total of 5,262 copies. Tracklist CD #MADAYADE #Furare Pattern (フラれパターン; Pattern of Being Dumped) #MADAYADE (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Photography Making of (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像) Single V #MADAYADE #MADAYADE (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #MADAYADE (Close-up Ver.) #MADAYADE (OL Ver.) #MADAYADE (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #MADAYADE (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #MADAYADE (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #MADAYADE (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #MADAYADE (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #MADAYADE (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #MADAYADE (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;MADAYADE *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Furare Pattern *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Yamazaki Jun *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko and TV Performances *2008.11.13 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;MADAYADE *Hello! Project 2007 Winter *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan - Morning Musume '14 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Kobushi Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Ozeki Mai, Ichioka Reina ;Furare Pattern *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 25,469 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,262 Trivia *Natsuyaki Miyabi, who is the lead singer in most of their other singles, receives the least amount of solo lines in this song. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: MADAYADE, Furare Pattern es:MADAYADE Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs